


Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1412]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee informs Jenny about Bishop. McGee works with Abby to find the rest of the MCRT.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1412]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/13/2003 for the word [tetchy](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/03/13/tetchy).
> 
> tetchy or tech·y[ tech-ee ]  
adjective, tetch·i·er, tetch·i·est.  
irritable; touchy.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349), [Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989), [Proclivity - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888944), [Recalcitrant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030937), [Collude - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263964), [Vociferous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491991), [Fulminate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659430), [Chagrin - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019081), [Tortuous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028429), [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), and [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

McGee parked in the NCIS garage and made his way into the building. He didn’t know what to do for or about Bishop. Didn’t even have the slightest idea where she might have gone, so he figured he might as well report into the director before finding out if Abby had found anything. He barely had time to put down his bag behind his desk before the director appeared. 

“Where are they?” Jenny tapped her foot impatiently.

“Where is who, Director?” McGee noticed that her frustration levels had increased significantly since the last time he’d seen her.

“Gibbs, DiNozzo,” Jenny snarled.

“As I told you before, Director, I don’t know. They are still out of contact.” McGee tried to remain calm in the face of her obvious irritation, but it wasn’t easy. 

“You have to have some way to contact them.” Jenny’s entire body was vibrating with dissatisfaction.

McGee knew that it might be possible to get a hold of them via email, but he wasn’t about to tell the tetchy director that, especially not when he didn’t know whose side she was on. Instead, he decided to distract her, “That’s not important right now. Bishop is missing.”

“What?” 

“We had gone to pick up supplies in an attempt to find that portal you are looking for. She went one way in the store and I went the opposite way. We were supposed to meet in the middle, but when I got there she was nowhere to be found. I searched the entire store with no luck. No sign of her near the vehicle either.”

“So we have 3 missing agents from the same team?” Jenny demanded.

McGee nodded in agreement. 

“You better not leave this building again, McGee. Clearly, someone is trying to take out the MCRT.”

McGee rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it’s not that drastic, Director.”

“Do you know something that you aren’t sharing with me?”

McGee shook his head. “No.”

Jenny eyed him balefully, before stomping off to her office. “Remember, don’t leave the building and get together with Abby to find all three of them.”

McGee finished safely stowing his gear before heading down to Abby’s lab. He’d been planning to visit her anyway, so having the director order him to do so, fit into his plans well. There was no way he was going to stay trapped in NCIS HQ, but he’d worry about that problem when he actually needed to go out again.

McGee turned off the music and Abby turned around expecting Gibbs, “Gibbs!” She frowned and glared at McGee. “Tim! You’re not Gibbs!”

“Sorry, Abbs. Did you find anything on Bishop?”

Abby shook her head. “I can give you her latest GPS location, but as that’s the garden center you were at I doubt it will help much. Her phone is off or in a location where it can’t get gps signal as I can’t ping it.”

McGee frowned. “That doesn’t sound good. Bishop could be in as much if not more trouble than Tony and Gibbs.”

“What do you know?” Abby prodded.

“Nothing. That’s the problem. She vanished from the store like she was never there. No trace of her footprints. No sign of a struggle. Nothing. She didn’t even call out for help.” McGee threw up his hands in frustration. “I’m worried, Abbs. It’s not like her and with Tony and Gibbs gone and no way to contact them, it’s up to us to find her.”

“Don’t worry, Tim. I’m on the job. Just because we can’t trace her via her cell doesn’t mean we can’t trace her at all.”

“You have an idea where she is, Abbs?”

Abby shook her head. “No, but I think I know a way we can at least find out what happened to her. Were there a lot of cars in the parking lot for the garden store?”

Tim hummed as he thought about the question, scratching his chin before replying, “No. Only fifteen or so I think.”

“Great! That should help narrow the field significantly. What time did you guys arrive there?”

McGee looked at his watch. “It’s about a 30 minute drive and I couldn’t have been there for more than an hour even with searching the entire store for Bishop, so must have been around 3pm. Why?”

“I’m going to start pulling traffic cameras from around the area. Hopefully we can find one that gives us a clear view of traffic leaving the parking lot.”

“That’s a great idea. While you do that, I’m going to start a program to run facial recognition off of Bishop’s photo from the NCIS database and see if we can get any pings as to where she’s been or may be since the time she vanished.”

The sound of the clacking of keys filled the room as they typed away trying to find anything that would tell them where Bishop could be. McGee finished the program and kicked it off, leaning back in his chair with a sigh as he waited for it to run and hopefully give them some useful results. Abby continued to type single-mindedly on her keyboard and McGee turned his attention to her screen.

His program would beep if it found anything useful and a second set of eyes running through the footage manually could always help. Abby was good, but it was easy to miss something even with the computer trying to help narrow down the results. She’d gotten it down to about twenty-five cars that appeared to have come from the garden center that they’d been at, but none of them looked like they had Bishop in them.

McGee growled in frustration. Why couldn’t anything about this prophecy be easy? McGee really wished that something would actually be clear for once.

A beep sounded and McGee looked over at his program only to frown. It had found Bishop, but not after they lost her. That was a picture of her at Tony’s apartment, though the timestamp read 3:01pm. That wasn’t possible unless time travelling was now a thing that was possible, which McGee really hoped that wasn't the case because it would break his brain so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 more story before I stop posting again. I have no Crazy Cat Tale updates written. Hopefully I'll get more written soon. Wish me luck!
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
